


a cure for boredom

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [7]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Banter, F/M, Grinding, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Reader has female parts, Slight Fingerfucking, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Truck Sex, blowjob, legit you're just in the desert and being slightly annoying have fun, ps donnie doesn't pull out :))), roadhead, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: What can you say? You can only fiddle with the radio for so long before it gets annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut since my richie gecko bubblegum thing and idk how long ago that was and im p sure this is the first time i've written a blowjob so idk its probs bad have fun

You were staring outside your window, listening to the gentle sound of some _very_ old song flowing through the car with your feet up on the dash as Donald drove down a particularly barren desert road. Dust was being stirred up behind the truck and any loose asphalt was swept back by the truck’s tires, the speed he was driving at literally made you feel like you were flying to your destination, it was effortless. 

Sadly, however, that doesn’t mean time was flying.

You smacked your lips together and picked at your thumbnail with your index and ring finger, you shifted your legs, rolled your head to the side to watch Donald’s eyes remain locked on the road despite there being a lack of other cars and a lack of, well, anything really. You watched him wrinkle his nose, moving his sunglasses ever so slightly in a delicate move to adjust them. He glanced your way.

“What?”

“I’m bored.” You told him, sighing softly. He looked at you again.

“I know.” He replied, sounding agitated. “You’ve only told me ‘bout ten times.”

You rolled your eyes and turned your head so you could continue looking out the window, watching birds fly overheard as dust continued to fly up from under the tires. You blindly reached out and turned up the music, to which Donald replied with a quick outstretch of his hand and turned it back down. You, finding this less boring than just sitting there, repeated this til he finally grabbed your wrist with his cybernetic-hand and told you to _knock it off, or so help me I will –_

“What?” You shot back. “What will you do? It’s a song, Donnie, chill.”

“Y’know what’s boring?” He didn’t give you time to answer. “You are.”

“Wow, I’m hurt.” You muttered, shaking your head as you watched him. He sent you a nasty look, the corner of his lips lifting in an almost sneer-like fashion as you scoffed. “Jesus, alright, I’ll be quiet.”

He didn’t say anything more as he continued down the road, keeping his eyes on it. You suddenly got an idea, a sly smirk sneaking onto your face. You glanced at the rearview mirror and saw his bright eyes flicker to yours, a curious look on his face from the deceiving one on yours.

“What’s got you smirkin’ like that?”

Your smirk only widened as you spoke, gently placing your hand on his knee and watching as his head moved slightly so he could look at it your hand. “Keep your eyes on the road, cowboy.”

He sent a glance your way and you saw eagerness flash in his eyes. You cleared your throat as he did as told, slowly beginning to massage his knee. You began running your hand over the clothed area, pursing your lips as your touches became featherlight, knowing full well he enjoyed the feeling of that _special_ stroke through his rough clothes. 

You eyes flicked over to the speedometer and noticed he was speeding even more, if that was possible. "You should slow down."

"You should speed up." He retorted, glancing at your hand. You began to pull away when he dropped his cybernetic -hand down onto your flesh one. "Sorry."

"Mhm." You muttered, pressing your hand back to his leg as you moved it further inside of the long limb. You pressed your fingers lightly to his thigh, relishing in how you felt him squirm the closer to his bulge you got, even if he was use to these antics of yours. "You're moving like a teenager about to cum in his pants."

Donald Pierce was apparently the king of dirty looks today. 

You sent him a quick smile in response, continuing on your path to the untouched strain forming in his pants. You unbuckled your seatbelt, allowing yourself to turn in your seat as he spoke.

"Y'know, ya should keep that on – its not safe."

"And you should obey your original speed so I don't choke and die with your dick down my throat." You reminded, using both your hands to undo his belt buckle. He was quiet for a while after that.

You pulled the leather through the metal and licked your lips at the soft sound it made, popping the button on his pants and making quick work of the zipper as a fire ignited in your lower belly. You felt excitement course through your veins as you shifted in your seat, rubbing your own thighs together as you carefully pulled back the opening of his pants to reveal his black boxers and the dark gray waistband. 

You carefully slipped your left hand into them, licking your lips once more as you took hold of his erection and gently pulled it free of its fabric confines. You used your right hand to tuck a some loose hair behind your ear before using the same hand tl awkwardly tug his boxers and pants down in the slightest, being sure to cup his balls and massage them as to not give all the attention to his cock.

He made a small noise in the back of his throat as you carefully swept your thumb over the head, using the gathering pre-cum there to slicken the area. You leaned down as he moved his hips up to meet your lips, greatly surprised as you kissed the tip.

"Eyes on the road, cowboy." You told him, knowing that feeling of an icy gaze watching your every move. "Or you won't get to ride this pony anytime soon."

"Why are ya making weird metaphors?" He questioned exasperatedly, hearing you giggle and apologize before catching him off guard as you quickly parted your lips and ran your tongue along the underside of his cock, the vein pulsing against your tongue as you did. You moaned softly, letting the vibrations carry as you let a trail of saliva dribble down to his sac. You continued to trace the vein til his cock began to throb with want, moving to run your tongue along the head in quick swipes as he breathed deeply and attempted to keep his speed moderate. You smiled to yourself before taking a deep breath and flattening your tongue as you slowly wrapped your lips around his weeping cock and sank down onto it, your hair falling around you as you tasted the saltiness that rested there. "Ooh, baby, just like that."

You effortlessly swirled your tongue, going as far down as possible until the head of his cock was tickling the back of your throat. Your nose brushed his pubic bone for a moment when you suddenly felt his hand on the back of your head, holding you there as you breathed through your nose and tried calling the gag building. You shot up suddenly and watched as a string of saliva disconnected from your lips and his cock. 

"What now?" He said impatiently, glancing at you. 

"Hands on the wheel."

"Is this drivin' school? 'Eyes on the road' and 'hands on the wheels', you're kiddin', right? Anythin' ya do drives me crazy, but you're goin' down on me and–"

You lean back down and capture his cock with your lips once more, moaning as you hear a whine escape his lips as he thrusts up into your mouth. You stroke the base of his cock, not ignoring his balls for a second, rubbing your own thighs together in anticipation as you take him halfway into your mouth, removing your hand from his cock to press it against his thigh as you allow your tongue to coat his cock in spit. 

You're careful, however, only to take his throbbing member so far in without hitting the back of your throat and never letting the bright red head slip from your lips. 

You relish in the sounds he's making, watching as he's whiteknuckling the wheel when you feel the truck's speed decrease. You're confused for a moment before the vehicle all-out _jerks_ to a stop and Donald is forcing your mouth off his cock.

"Up!"

"What the hell?" You ask, borderline agitated. You use you wrist to wipe the spit off your mouth, watching as he takes his sunglasses off and carefully puts them on the rearview mirror. You watch him shuffle his pants down a bit more and he's putting his seat back when your body moves of its own accord and you're unbuttoning your jeans and pushing them down, kicking your shoes off hastily before your pants go with them, almost slamming your foot against the radio as you struggle. Then, you're clambering over the middle console and your lover is using his cybernetic-hand to push your panties to the side. 

You look down and you can see your own slick against the shiny metal and he's suddenly testing you by thrusting two non-human fingers inside of you and you let out an _instant_ gasp because _he's never done this and it feels so good and your brain can't quite compute because of it and–_ his cold fingers feel like heaven in your warm heat and suddenly they're slipping out of you and you're a whining mess because of it but then, _holy shit,_ he's still got your panties pushed to the side and he's thrusting his hard cock into you.

"Oh, fuck me." You slap your right hand down onto to his muscular shoulder and he chuckles, that gold tooth flashing as he smiles wide with a _baby, I'm gonna_ twisting his lips and you’re slightly startled when you press back and you accidentally hit the horn.

But he laughs, its a glorious sound and you giggle in embarrassment from it and he uses his human hand to grab the hem of your shirt and pull you forward and down by it. He's got the seat back, after all, so as you lean over him you're almost laying on him.

He doesn't mind, he likes that.

You feel the dig of his ring against the soft flesh of your ass as he takes it into his hand and suddenly the sting and bite of it as he spanks you, causing you to grind down on top of him, pressing his cock deeper and _deeper_ into you at the expense of a handprint across your ass. You let out a gasp as his cybernetic-hand rubs slick circles against your clit and you can already feel your thighs beginning to shake because, _damn it,_ everytime he fucks you, you feel so _full_ and his cock is so _heavy_ feeling and _hard_ between your legs and he's a perfect fit for your aching pussy.

He spanks you again as you ride him, your hips slamming down onto his only to have him fuck back up into you. You don't know how much longer you're going to last because the air in the car is already hot from the desert heat and your hand is digging into his shoulder while the other is digging into his thigh and you're leaning down to press your lips to his as he feverishly bucks his hips up! up! _up!_ and you're pressing yours down! down! _down!_ and you clench around him as your lips meeting his suddenly turns into teeth and tongue and _gnashing,_ almost, but you wouldn't change it because he's fucking you and he's claiming you like a fucking _animal_ and you love every second of it. 

You love it as he spanks you again and then slips his human hand onto your hip and his thrusts are erratic as you begin cumming around him and you're clenching so _hard_ and you're already almost too tight for him, even as he fucks you open, and you shout a few curses, something mixing with his name, and your nails are _painfully_ sharp and certain to draw blood as he continues thrusting through your orgasm and you're whining softly and whimpering because you're sensitive and he's milking you for everything you've got but then suddenly, _suddenly_ his hips stutter and he drives his cock _deep_ into you and you're certain you'll feel it for days after, in fact, you know you will, and he's got this look on his face and you're forcing yourself to watch him even as your own pleasure is almost too much because his bright eyes convey his orgasm and his mouth is open and his eyebrows are furrowed slightly and his eyes are almost shut as you feel him empty into you and its hot and you begin clenching again, and he's still thrusting deep and rubbing tight circles against your clit and you're cumming again and you're both gasping as your lips find each others and then he just _has_ to open his damn mouth–

"Still bored?" His voice is rough and he's out of breath. 

You laugh as you slow on top of him, his hands dropping to his the front of your thighs as you debate staying there with his cock inside of you before you decide and carefully slide over and back into your seat, already feeling cum slipping down your thighs as you readjust your panties. You glance at him and grin wildly, watching him return it but only in the slightest.

"Not so much."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao donnie what's good


End file.
